


Sous le ciel de Paris

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French Food, French places, Paris romantic getaway, Romantic Getaway, Supercat Fluff, Supergirl in Paris, pure fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: « She arrives in the city of light as the sun is starting to rise on the horizon.The dark skyline is slowly beginning to brighten into lighter shades of blue and there’s even the faintest glimpse of some orange rays showing behind the skyscrapers. The sparkling lights of the French capital are still bright and strong but then, one by one, they fade away to welcome the rising day.She softly lands on the top balcony of a private town house, atop the Montmartre hill, and she leans against the railing to soak in the ambiance.It smells like freshly baked pastries and morning dew, with a hint of something floral. It’s intoxicating, really, and she breathes the unique scent of the city at 5AM. She sees the lights go off on the Eiffel Tower and the Iron Lady is, for a moment, barely visible in the darkness of the night. Then, the early morning light hits the monument, chasing the shadows away, and the iron is bathing in blue, pink and orange as the sky slowly turns into something of a painting.“You’re late, Supergirl. Or early, it depends on how we look at it.” »





	

She arrives in the city of light as the sun is starting to rise on the horizon.

The dark skyline is slowly beginning to brighten into lighter shades of blue and there’s even the faintest glimpse of some orange rays showing behind the skyscrapers. The sparkling lights of the French capital are still bright and strong but then, one by one, they fade away to welcome the rising day.

She softly lands on the top balcony of a private town house, atop the Montmartre hill, and she leans against the railing to soak in the ambiance.

It smells like freshly baked pastries and morning dew, with a hint of something floral. It’s intoxicating, really, and she breathes the unique scent of the city at 5AM. She sees the lights go off on the Eiffel Tower and the Iron Lady is, for a moment, barely visible in the darkness of the night. Then, the early morning light hits the monument, chasing the shadows away, and the iron is bathing in blue, pink and orange as the sky slowly turns into something of a painting.

“You’re late, Supergirl. Or early, it depends on how we look at it.”

She was so engrossed in the beautiful scene unfolding in front of her, she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her, nor did she hears the strong and steady heartbeat she’s usually so focused on.

She smiles but doesn’t answer.  
She’s overwhelmed by Paris and she can’t bring herself to talk, it would break the moment. Instead, she simply moves to allow Cat to come between her and the railing of the balcony before putting her arms around the other woman’s waist, resting her chin on Cat’s shoulder so she can still admire the awakening of the French Capital.

Cat seems to understand because she doesn’t say anything.

_Il est 5 heures, Paris s’éveille._

\---

She’s pulled out of a comfortable, peaceful slumber when sunlight suddenly floods her surroundings, filtrating through her eyelashes and already invigorating her skin.

She groans and wriggles to get under the blankets to try to keep the light away, still feeling sore and tired from all the unholy things she and Cat did after she landed on the balcony, earlier this morning.

“Wake up, sunshine!”

Apparently, she’s the only one to feel that way.

She can hear Cat’s bare feet padding against the rich and luxurious hard-wooden floor of the bedroom and she guesses the bay window is open because she can also hear all Paris. Cars speeding down narrowed streets, people singing or talking in French, accordions playing along the Seine and laughter echoing from about everywhere.

“Too early, let me sleep.” She mumbles as she clutches to her blankets. She knows Cat loves to take it from her to push her out of the bed and she doesn’t wear anything underneath.

“Hi mom, Bonjour Kara!”

She grips the duvet against her body with one hand and uses the other one to push against the mattress so she can sit in the bed. Carter is standing outside the bay window, a smug smile on his lips and a pair of funny green sunglasses perched on his scrubby nose.

“Hi, Carter! Hum, I didn’t know you were here.” She says and there’s a panicked edge in her voice as she gives Cat an accusatory look. Carter laughs and Cat smiles sweetly before saying “He landed at the airport this morning around 9am, I went to pick him up and we just came back.”

She frowns and looks all around to find a clock. The digital one, atop of Cat’s nightstand, indicates it’s almost noon. Her eyes widen at the realization and then she groans, falling back against the pillows with a heavy sigh.

“Come on Kara, you’re in Paris. You know, France. It’s like, famous for the food, amongst other things.” Carter says and suddenly, she’s feeling very hungry. Her stomach grumbles at the thought of food and it’s loud enough for the two other people in the room to hear it.

“See, my point exactly. Come on, get up, get dressed and mom is taking us to my favorite restaurant in the whole city!” Carter ads and he sounds eager to go, excited and impatient. She smiles fondly at how at ease he is with her. It still makes her heart flutter with so much love and tenderness, sometimes she wonders how she managed to live without him in her life before.

“Alright, alright. I’m awake anyway, now. Hum, buddy, uh, could you maybe, go wait outside?” She says, a blush creeping its way up her cheeks. Carter’s face scrunches in disgust and he goes away with a loud “Eww, grooooss!” that makes Cat laugh.

Kara releases her grip on the duvet and kicks it out with her legs. She feels the sunbeams caress her naked skin and she hums appreciatively, stirring her sore muscles and taking her sweet time to get up.

She knows Cat is staring at her, she can hear the woman’s heartbeat go wild and the thick sound of a hard swallowing. It makes her smile a little smugly.

“Alright, I need a shower and then I’ll be ready to go.” Kara says as she finally stands up and walks across the room, purposely ignoring Cat’s hungry eyes on her. She disappears into the bathroom and steps into the shower, her smile still firmly in place. She only has to count until ten until Cat joins her.

Almost fifteen minutes later, they’re startled by Carter’s voice, coming from behind the bathroom’s door. “Mom, Kara, I’m hungry, please hurry up”

It makes them laugh but they finally step out to get dressed.

She goes to riffle through the clothes Cat had bought for her and opts for something comfortable and summer-ish. A pair of low-ankles white Converses, a navy blue pair of shorts that exposes her longs legs and a fitting white shirt, of which she rolls up the sleeves. She finds her blue shoulder bag with brown leathers fixations and she pulls out a pair of sunglasses, settling them atop of her head in a satisfied movement.

“You don’t even need sunglasses.” Cat states as she comes out of her dressing.

Kara bites down her bottom lip as she devours Cat’s silhouette. She’s wearing a white dress that is astonishingly beautiful because of it simplicity. The dress is hugging the upper part of her body in all the right ways and then it goes flowing around her legs and knees. It looks like something ethereal. The exposed skin is harboring a very glorious tan and Kara’s mouth goes dry as she remembers how it tastes.

“Eyes up, Darling. We can’t make Carter wait any longer.” Cat says with a smirk and Kara pouts a little but she sighs and simply comes behind Cat to help her with the lock of her necklace. Once it’s done, she lands a kiss on the back of Cat’s neck and steps back with a smile.

“You’re beautiful.” She says softly and she sees Cat’s eyes sparkle with love, a hint of shyness too. She extends a hand for Cat to take it and then they walk out of the bedroom to join Carter and finally leave.

\---

“I can’t believe you still have room for more food.”

Carter is looking at her and his face shows a mixture of pure disgust and total amazement. She remembers to swallow her mouthful before speaking.

“Never underestimate my love for food, never.” She tells him and when he laughs, she just smiles before finishing her plate.

They’re gathered around a table outside of a nice restaurant located on the left side of the Saint-Martin canal. The water is sparkling under the bright hot sun and despite the numerous strollers wandering along the canal, it’s quiet and comfortable.  
Kara was a little surprised at first, she was expecting some fancy, high-standard restaurants, the kind Cat liked so much back in National City but then Carter advised her on the food and she fell in love.

Cat is watching her from behind the tinted glass of her sunglasses and there’s a soft smile floating on her lips. It’s comfortable and easy.

“Clearly. Did you do food fairs, back in … Midvale, is it?” Carter asks, a slight frown between his eyes as he tries to remember. Kara smiles and nods to let him know he got it right. She doesn’t even need to use her supervision to know his baby blue eyes are flooded with relief. He’s still struggling with insecurities and anxiety on a regular basis but he’s getting better at it.

“I did but then Alex and Eliza stopped taking me there, they said it was a bit like cheating.” She pouts as she answers but she’s distracted when a waitress comes to put a new plate in front of her. She thanks the young woman in a perfect French before digging into the blanquette de veau, a smile of pure bliss on her lips.

“I can see why.” Cat chimes in and Carter laughs but Kara is too busy eating to reply. She’s in love with the French food and she has yet to find something she doesn’t like.

“How comes you know how to speak French without a hint of an accent? I mean, mom is fluent but you can still tell she’s American but you … I wouldn’t be surprised if the waitress thinks you’re from here.” Carter asks and he sounds genuinely intrigued. Cat shifts in her seat and Kara can tell she’s listening closely.

“Well, I have a … knack, for languages. It’s a little easy when you’re not from … here, actually.” She says, carefully choosing her words because there’re people around them and she doesn’t want any rumor about some French person claiming they know Supergirl’s true identity.

Carter nods and gives her a knowing smile. He’s learned about her alter ego about a year after she started dating Cat and he was very careful with that knowledge too.

“Donc si je te parle en français, tu comprends parfaitement ce que je te dis?” He asks in a flawless French and she stares at him, impressed by the structure and the accent.

“Absolument. Ton français est excellent, où as-tu appris à le parler aussi bien?” She replies with a question of her own and the smile on Carter’s lips is very proud. Cat is smiling too.

“It’s all mom. She used to talk to me in French all the time growing up and we would come here at least once a year, during the summer break and sometimes in fall. I think this is my favorite place in the whole world.” Carter states, fondness echoing in his voice as he looks around from behind his sunglasses.

“I can understand why, it’s beautiful.” Kara says with a smile and he shrugs.

“You have no idea yet. Paris is a treasure you need to discover.” He replies with a determined nod.

Under the table, Cat reaches for her thigh and Kara smiles.

She’s happy to follow the Grants anywhere they want.

\---

The sycamores are offering some welcomed shadow, protecting them from the exhausting heat of a bright summer day.

They’re seated on a bench between two trees, in the middle of the big, big botanical garden. It smells like flowers and woods and Kara is feeling a little weak from all those strong perfumes hovering in the hot, heavy air.

“I didn’t know you like flowers so much!” Carter says before drinking some water from a fresh bottle she’s just bought. She’s holding one and Cat is already drenching hers in long, thirsty gulps.

“I do, I used to help Eliza with all the gardening around the house. It’s peaceful and it smells wonderful, I learned a lot. It’s a nice way to relax because flowers are precious and strangely demanding and you need to focus on the cares you’re giving them, so you can’t afford to get lost in your thoughts.” She explains as she gestures towards a small patch of the garden where roses are being watered by fancy automatic mechanisms.

“Can you teach me?” Carter asks a little shyly and Kara smiles widely.

“With pleasure!” She answers and she gives him another bottle when he finishes the first one. Cat is watching them with a tender smile on her lips but she doesn’t say anything.

When Kara comes back from where she’s put the empty bottles away, she pulls out her phone to snap a picture of Cat and Carter, who are caught in a deep conversation about getting a little garden on the roof of the penthouse, back in National City.

She saves the picture as her locked screen before joining them.

\---

“I’m hungry.”

Carter laughs and Cat rolls her eyes.

“Only you would think of food in a place like this.” Cat snorts but her smile is gentle and she doesn’t let go of Kara’s hand.

They are wandering across the department of Greek, Etruscan, and Roman antiquities in the Louvre and it’s quiet because it’s already the end of the afternoon and most of the people are outside enjoying the summer evening. Some art lovers are sometime crossing their path but otherwise, it’s almost as if they are alone in the museum and Kara loves it.

Carter leads them to a sculpture he likes and he launches himself into a detailed explanation of why he likes it so much. Kara listens with rapt attention but sometimes, she brushes a thumb against Cat’s skin, their fingers still tenderly intertwined.

They stay for another two hours and night is already taking its quarters above their heads when they finally come out of the museum, the lights of Paris are slowly being turned on, one by one and it’s beautiful.

Kara looks around her and takes in the surroundings.  
The old and imposing palace encircling them is bathing in the remnants strands of a golden sun. The pyramid, made of glass and steel, is shining and glowing at the center of the plaza and even the clean pavement seems to shine from underneath, from the many spots set into the stone itself.  
She looks the other way and she takes in the well-maintained garden that goes for miles after the busy roundabout. It’s beginning to fade away into the darkness of the falling night, despite the horizon being a multitude of shades or orange, yellow, red and blue, but she can still make out the statues and small monuments.

She feels transcended by all the beauty of it.

“Kara, Darling? Everything okay?” Cat asks and Kara realizes she didn’t move at all, not for a solid five minutes. She blinks and smiles at the other woman to reassure her. Carter is a few steps ahead, looking on his phone for their next step in the discovery of the French Capital.

Her smiles broadens as she pulls Cat closer and suddenly, she tips the woman backward to catch her in her arms. Before Cat can say anything, she kisses her.

It’s blunt and a little messy at first but then it goes slower and deeper and Kara feels Cat’s arms around her neck and a slight smile against her lips. She smiles too.

The characteristic click of a camera pulls them out of the kiss and Kara helps Cat regaining her balance before glancing at Carter, surprise etched on her face. She was so focused on the kiss she'd even forgotten he was around.

He looks smug and proud as he studies his phone. She frowns a little but Cat’s fingers are already finding their places between hers and she smiles happily.

“You guys look so cute, oh my god.”

Carter is standing in front of them now and he’s showing the picture he just snapped.

Kara hears Cat’s gasp and it echoes her.

The photograph looks almost like a professional shoot.  
In the middle of the screen’s phone, just in front of the enlightened pyramid of the Louvre, Cat and herself are kissing in a very, very French fashion way. It looks incredibly poetic and the lighting, glimpsed with gold and orange and some shades of pink, is perfect but Kara only sees them, smiling into the kiss.

“I should be a photograph.”

Carter says as he walks away but Kara sees him use the picture as his phone wallpaper.

\---

It’s that familiar click of a camera going off that wakes her up.

She’s half-sprawled across one of the couches in Cat’s French apartment's living room and Carter is sleeping on top of her. She hears the faint chatter coming from the TV in the corner but she focuses on the woman standing a few steps away from them.

Cat is smiling tenderly at her phone and Kara’s heart races a little at the sight. It’s amazing how she falls in love with Cat a little more every day. She didn’t think it was possible, she thought it was some nice French poetry when people would say that out loud but then, Cat happened.

“You should carry him to his bed, Darling. He’s exhausted from the day wandering across the city, I don’t think you can wake him up.” Cat whispers and Kara nods.

Very carefully, she untangles herself from under Carter’s body before gathering him in her arms to go put him to bed. He weighs nothing for her Kryptonian force.

She lets Cat undress him and pull the covers up to his chin before she too lands a kiss on his forehead.

She’s about to close the door when she hears the very, very low whisper.

“Night Kara.”

She smiles and answers him “Night Sweetheart.”

\---

“I never understand how you can come back to the ground. It’s so beautiful up here, I would be tempted to never come down.” Cat says.

They’re up in the night sky with the stars burning above their head and Paris sparking below their feet.  
The city is incredibly beautiful, spreading into miles and miles of lights and shadows and enlightened monuments. Montmartre is glowing, Notre-Dame is bathing in a soft, yellow light, the Seine is illuminated by every bridge and it forms like a wonderful maze, full of History.

“I used to think so too.” Supergirl answers in a soft, gentle tone as she watches Cat’s face. The lights of Paris are shining in the woman’s green, green eyes and to her, it’s worth more than all the capitals in the world.

“Oh? What changed?” Cat asks, a little absentmindedly as she doesn’t tear her eyes away from the city.

“You.” She says, her voice barely audible but her lips are almost touching Cat’s ear.

Cat turns her eyes to look at her and she simply smiles, love shining under the reflection of the stars in her eyes.

Kara leans on and kisses her as if the world was ending.

\---

“Wake up Sunshine!”

She groans and pulls the duvet over her head. If sometimes she’s impressed by Cat’s ability to wake up early after so few hours of sleep, she also finds annoying that she is being forced to follow that habit. She likes sleeping way too much for being okay with it.

“Noooo.” She protests but the blanket is pulled out from the bed and she groans at the sudden loss of warmth.

“Breakfast is about to be ready and Carter cooked it especially for you so chop chop. Get up.”

Cat’s voice is bright, a little challenging and Kara cracks an eye open to glance at her lover. She pouts and then turns to offer her back to the woman who so rudely woke her up.

“Kara Danvers, do not make my son wait for you!” Cat threatens and Kara hides a smile as she hears the other woman approach the bed. She waits until she’s sure Cat is close enough before jumping up and grabbing Cat’s arm to pull her down on top of her.

“Morning Love.” Kara says before claiming a kiss.

She feels Cat’s teeth sink into her bottom lips and she whimpers, not from the pain she can’t feel but from the desire the move awakes in her. She pulls out just a little to glare at her lover.

“Don’t tempt me or I’m staying right here and keeping you with me.” She warns and Cat only smiles before escaping Kara’s embrace.

“Get up, Supergirl. Breakfast is ready.” She says and as if on cue, Carter knocks on the open bay window.

“Mom, Kara, are you ready? Wait, why are you still in bed Kara?” He reprimands her and she pouts again because one Grant is enough, she doesn’t need two to tell her she’s oversleeping again.

“Fine, fine. Give me a minute, I’ll join you.” She says and Carter simply tells her breakfast is ready for them outside on the balcony before going away.

\---

“Oh my gosh this is just TOO GOOD” She groans as she put another bit of croissant into her mouth.

They’re outside on the wide balcony, enjoying the sunlight and the heat of another bright summer day as Kara is devouring all the French pastries Carter went to buy when she was still asleep.

The declic of a camera makes her look up but then another just goes off and she narrows her eyes at the two Grants snapping pictures of her.

She wants to protest but then she spots the last pancake on a plate and she just goes for it.

“I am kind of jealous, seriously. You don’t even have to work out.” Carter sighs and she smiles sweetly at him, amused by the comment that sounds like something Cat could say.

“I know, it’s totally unfair.” Cat ads and she looks sad for a split-second but then she tries to grab one of Kara’s grapes and she’s meet with nothing as the bowl is being pushed away. Kara narrows her eyes at her and she says, in a very serious tone “Kara doesn’t share food.”

Carter gapes and then laughs and it’s so hard and free he falls off his chair. Cat is gaping at her too but then there’s a mischievous gleam in her green eyes and Kara doesn’t like it at all.

“Oh really? You don’t share food?” She says and the way she licks her lips is very very suggestive. Kara swallows hard and then move the bowl for Cat to pick a grape. She doesn’t want to play that game with Cat, she knows she can’t win.

“Good girl.” Cat says and then she leans on to kiss Kara.

They’re used to it by now so they don’t stop when the familiar sound of a camera echoes in their ears.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This was a prompt suggested by @villainousunsub to balance all the angst she made me write. I hope it suits you guys, Paris is such a perfect location for that kind of stuff! I used some of my personal memories to write this little fluffy piece!
> 
> The title is a song by Edith Piaf and the first line in italic is a song by Jacques Dutronc, fitting for the setting. 
> 
> I don't know if it's needed but just in case, here is the translation for the two lines of French between Carter and Kara :
> 
> Carter : « So, if I speak to you in French, do you perfectly understand me? »  
> Kara « Absolutly. You French is flawless, where did you learn how to speak it so well? »
> 
> I hope you liked this and as always, I'm on tumblr so feel free to come suggest your prompt at **lost-your-memory**


End file.
